In the stereophonic broadcasting and recording of sound, it is necessary to have the sound from the left side separately recorded and reproduced from the sound from the right side. This is often accomplished with spaced microphones, but it is often difficult for the amateur or the hobbiest to position and maintain microphones in spaced relationship when he wishes to make a stereo recording. It is often possible to secure a comparable result if two microphones, both directional, are placed back to back so that each microphone receives sound coming from a different direction. Preferably, the microphones should be separable from each other, so that, when desired, the microphones can be separated and spaced apart so that they may record in the normal stereophonic manner.